


Monstrum Magistra

by TwinVax



Series: Adventures of Monstrum Magistra [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/F, Gen, Other, The moms live, and generally have a good time, backstories are still the same though, form their own adventure group, whoops!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2018-12-18 09:09:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11871129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinVax/pseuds/TwinVax
Summary: Moms in Exandria who give birth to heroes tend to have their lives cut short in the stories. They die and their children are left to pick up the pieces and make the world safer.These moms escaped their fate, subverted their deaths, and formed their own adventuring group.





	1. Prologue

Johanna opened her eyes, her sight greeted to the interior of a tavern room, her prayer towards Pelor finished. She was slightly surprised by the information gleaned from the brief communication, though it wasn’t unusual. She glanced over at the other bed to the shared room, greeted by warm brown eyes looking back at her. The gnome sitting there having waited patiently for whatever news Pelor decided to impart on her.

She stood from the bed and made her way over to where Juniper sat. “We need to gather the others and make our way to Emon. I’ve been informed that the group Vox Machina has some information of interest to us,” she said. There wasn’t a need to explain what Vox Machina was. News traveled quickly on the road, particularly when it came to the saving of a whole continent and its ruler. Johanna thought they were admirable, if a bit foolish.

Juniper looked concerned, reminding Johanna that she had once been a mother too, with how much the gnome worried. “Are you sure that they will provide it for us? I don’t want to hurt anyone over a misunderstanding.”

“Pelor did not proffer much, but he told me that I could get more intelligence and help on how to return my home to me if I sought this group,” she explained carefully, choosing how best to explain what her God had bestowed to her.

The small fighter worried her lip as she finally nodded. “Alright, if you’re sure. Let's go get the others. Hopefully they aren’t sleeping yet.” She jumped off the bed and Johanna let her pass, sending a quick prayer for luck and safe passage, before she followed out the door, the potential lead making her hopeful.

* * *

Johanna left the tavern, with her sword and shield at either hip. She made her way to where the others waited by a reasonably large tree. It was still a bit odd to her how Vilya spoke to trees, as she did at that moment, but she had grown used to the sight.

She cleared her throat, getting both Elaine and Juniper to look at her, away from each other, as she inclined her head in apology. “I would not have taken you away from some rest if I did not consider this important. After I gather the information I need, we can get the rest in Emon about as well as we would here.”

She got a soft smile from Elaine as her fellow human shifted the weapon strap on her shoulder. “It’s alright, me and Vilya hadn’t gotten to sleep yet, so it wasn’t much of a bother,” she said. Johanna wasn’t quite reassured but she didn’t fight the notion when she looked at Juniper and saw her nod her assent.

“Are you ready to bring us to Emon, Vilya?” Johanna asked, looking over at the druid as she turned around. She didn’t know how the magic worked exactly, but she was sure it required some preparation time. Preparation time that, she learned quite quickly a week or so after meeting Vilya, did not include speaking to the trees to function. She sighed at the surely useless extra ritual, but didn’t voice it.

She nodded. “Yes, I hope so. So long as the tree I’m thinking of hasn’t disappeared I think we’ll be fine!” she turned and placed her hand on the tree, “It was nice meeting you. Your roots will be fine in no time!”

Her spell completed after a few quick words and the group rushed through the opening with ample time before the spells time elapsed.

Coming out the other side, she glanced around at the rather big barrier wall the tree was almost pressed against. She noted that on the other side some rather large buildings that seemed to point to the Cloudtop District she had visited once in the past.

It would have been nice to be on that side. If Vox Machina were in fact the saviors of the city, they would most likely be on that side of the divider as reward. It is what her family would have granted them if she were in Uriel's place, but she could see the guards at the entrance fifty feet away and knew she could manage to get her group through them if she had to.

She headed over to the guards. Their attention focused on her before she was even in speaking range of them, and stood straight as she stopped a step or two away from them. “I need permission to pass through, I assume. I would like to speak to Vox Machina, who I have heard live here and have saved this city once before. They have some information important to me.”

Both men glanced at each other, before they looked behind her at what she knew had to be her friends and only looked at her after smirking. “Grayskull Keep’s not in the Cloudtop, despite several of them trying to sneak in. You're better off looking over there,” the right guard said, waving his hand behind her at the less prestigious district, “gray castle with a wall and guards sort of thing. Can’t miss the ugly thing.”

It was a dismissal. Johanna didn’t appreciate the rudeness one bit, but she ignored it for the moment and went back to her friends as they moved towards the first several buildings. “This city’s guard lacks respect, I can only hope this group will have some themselves, for their own sakes.” she muttered, letting one of her fingers tap a rhythm against the shield strapped to her hip.

Juniper giggled. “I think they’ll be fine. Don't worry. If you tell them the reason they will probably be more then happy to help,” she said, sounding more optimistic than Johanna thought was wise.

She didn’t voice her opinion that time, only hoping that the gnome was right while they made their way through the city.

* * *

It wasn’t difficult finding Grayskull Keep, luckily enough for Johanna, considering the keep was as gray as its name implied and very obvious in its importance compared to most of the buildings around. Regardless, it did not much improve her mood at all, no matter how easy it had been to find what she had come for.

Getting used to things being more difficult was probably a bad sign on her part as to how things had been going for her, but she digressed. She finally had some concrete leads as to how she could destroy the infestation infecting her home after years of dead ends. It was better that looking for Vox Machina’s castle grounds was simple, unlike the riddles, puzzling, and following past leads had been. If for nothing else then because it made her life easier and could potentially speed up getting her home back.

By another good stroke of fortune, eight people seemed to be leaving the keep’s walls at the same time she and the others were near in their approach. It was an odd assortment of people by any stretch of the imagination. There were a few half elves, a dragonborn, a singular goliath, two gnomes, and one human.

Though perhaps Johanna couldn’t really be one to judge the odd group mixture, considering her own companions, even if her’s were not as varied. Vox Machina had a wide array of talent, moreso than the people she kept. It was commendable. It probably helped in battles or in making plans.

They stopped when they noticed her approach. At least half of them seemed shocked by herself group, though she hadn’t a clue as to why. None of them were particularly familiar to her when she stopped to look them over. None except the single human man, if he could even be called that. He looked so young despite the white of his hair.

She recognized him. It seemed impossible, but she recognized who he was, though she had been sure none had survived what had transpired while she was away. Yet he stood there, staring at her with what she was sure mirrored her own expression. She figured out just how he seemed familiar after a few moments once recognition sparked in her mind, though she hadn’t seen him in more than five years. Not since she had left on her own adventure, and especially not after her home had been overtaken by vampires, her children and husband destroyed in her absence, city pulled apart at the seams.

His name was barely a whisper past her lips, “Percival?”


	2. Reunions

The two groups reunited had spent what felt to be a few seconds together before the red dragonborn had suggested, loudly and almost right near Johanna’s ear, that it would probably be best to do so in the keep. Away from the prying eyes of the rest of the city and it's bothersome inhabitants who no doubt were watching.

None of the others around him quite agreed with him on his choice of words, but they all thought some privacy would be good. At least, Johanna had thought that along with Percival, as once they both were broken out of watching each other, her son led her away into the keep without a glance towards what anyone else chose to do.

* * *

Vilya was mortified. She knew immediately that her daughter stood before her, how could she not? She always knew she would remember how Keyleth looked, but she thought she would have more time before seeing her or her husband again.

Shame filled her, she knew her own daughter was in front of her, quite possibly crying, but she couldn’t meet her eyes. She had failed her Aramente, the people with her paying for her own failings, yet had not returned home for the same reason she couldn’t bring herself home.

She hadn’t been strong enough, she wasn't ready to face them. Yet here she was with her daughter, terrified and scared. It proved just how much she had never been ready in the first place, more than the failed trial that had stolen her leg had, at least.

She hugged her arms around herself, glancing over at her friends, anywhere but at the person she had failed. At Johannah, who looked to be staring at her son same as he did her. To Elaina who gleefully hugged her children as all three of them cried. Ending upon Juniper holding her own son, as both almost looked to melt into each other, speaking what she recognized as gnomish but couldn't understand herself, the boy hiding his face in her neck as the two cried, obviously having not seen each other longer then she had not seen her own family.

How foolish of her, to think her own problem might be worse then her friends. But she could not shake the anger she held for herself, for her own failure as a person who had been on the quest and now as the person who could not even look her own daughter in the eye.

She couldn’t face her though. She was so happy to see her, so excited to reunite with her own daughter after so long, but she wasn’t ready. She wasn’t strong enough to face telling her family she had failed with the water ashari, that the people she had come to consider friends had died thanks to her. That she had failed and run away like a coward. She couldn't go back to what would have been a joyous occasion only to make it the-

She looked up at the hand on her shoulder, into Keyleth’s eyes as she looked uncertainly at her, tears streaming down her face more proof of her cowardice. “The-the others, my friends, say it's a good idea to talk privately. In the keep. Where no one else can see us. If you want to do that. Only if you want to though, mom. Hi.”

Vilya glanced around, seeing the others starting to leave back to the keep to see that one of the few still left near the keep's walls was the dragonborn, who watched her daughter closely a few feet away, and nodded, “I think that would be wise. To not...talk amongst ourselves out in public for something so important.” She said calmly, inclining her head in greeting, “Hello Keyleth.”

Her daughter smiled, grabbed her arm, and pulled her through the walls to the keep.

* * *

Keyleth didn’t bring Vilya very far past the entrance to the dining area, and she did not suggest going anywhere more private so long as she was comfortable speaking wherever she chose. It never worked to push her in the past; she couldn’t imagine that had changed.

The dragonborn, goliath, and female gnome, however, watching them was something she could do without if the conversation was actually meant to be private, but if having them near helped her daughter she wasn’t about to complain.

Vilya was happy her daughter shared the thought, when she turned to look over at her friends, “Could you, wait somewhere else, for right now at least, please? I...” she looked back at Vilya, eyes red and unsure.

“I’m sorry, but I need to speak with my daughter privately.” Vilya said

The dragonborn bowed, “Of course, your highness.” he said, putting her off slightly she almost missed seeing the other two wave to her daughter on their way out.

With one long breath out, she turned back to Keyleth, who she guessed had been watching her. “What?” she asked, the only thing she was physically capable of articulating at the moment. Probably good enough as a temporary distraction for her to figure out what to say without ruining seeing her daughter for the first time in years.

She shrugged, a gesture that was in no way helpful to her understanding, “Tiberius, he...he calls me princess. I can’t really stop him. I guess, it's sort of accurate?”

“I don’t think it is,” Vilya said, shifting uncomfortable before she reached over and snagged the closest chair to sit in. She watched the debate go on behind her daughter's eyes before she too grabbed a chair and sat in front of her.

Keyleth pushed herself closer, biting her lip as she did what Vilya thought was trying to look her in the eye while looking at everything else in the room. “I...we both, me and dad I mean, we thought you were dead. That’s...that’s why I’m here and not home,” she started, stabbing the guilt further into Vilya’s heart.

“How far along are you on your journey now?” she asked. She had to know. She had to know that her daughter was doing better than her own attempt.

She shook her head. “I don’t think that matters now. You're alive, you’re here. I...I have to go home, this is your thing...” She held her hands together as she spoke, rubbing them together.

Vilya grasped Keyleths’ hands before she could speak further, surprising her into silence. “Something you must know is that it does matter how far you are on the Aramente. It's difficult for me to explain right now. I'm not sure i'm ready quite yet to face it, but I made a mistake because i wasn't ready. I know you are, and that you will do so much better than I ever could.”

She pulled Keyleth up into her embrace, hand clutching the back of her head as she held her. “I failed, I should not have left in the first place because I wasn’t and still am not ready. Not ready for the Aramente and not ready to go home and admit to Zephra of it.” She moved back, hand still holding the back of Keyleth’s head, staring into her daughter's tear stained eyes. “I believe however that you are ready, and will do much better than me. Your friends are strange to me, but I truly believe that you will succeed where I will not, considering you were able to save a whole continent with them.”

Keyleth sniffled, burying her face in Vilya’s shoulder. “Thank you mother, I hope... I hope I can do what you say I can. I love you, I missed you so much.” Her arms tightened around her waist, and Vilya hugged her tighter in return.

Vilya believed the feeling was mutual, and spoke without words the sentiment in the embrace, crying with her daughter.

* * *

Juniper, no matter how much she loved being a mother before, and how happy she was to continue to be one after these many years, still found she fucking hated it with a burning passion when Scanlan cried. It was something she hated seeing because there was nothing she could have done in the past to fix the problem that caused his tears in the first place. She wasn’t quite sure she wanted to fix it currently either, because she knew they were happy tears, hopefully, and it sounded as though her little songbird needed the release, no matter how upsetting it was to her.

After all, it wasn’t like her own face was any dryer then his.

She had missed so many years of his life, had missed the day he became an adult, and she knew during all that time he must have thought her dead. She had assumed she was putting herself up for death at the time to protect her baby, like any mother would, but it was only by sheer luck someone had come to ward off the goblins and save her from the brink.

She appreciated the moment to hold him in her arms, sad as it was, to hold him close against her side, quietly singing an old traditional gnomish song they both knew in his ear. To remind both of them the other was real, she supposed, after so long apart. To allow him to hide his face against her neck, to cry as much as he needed, let him have the illusion that he was hidden. Like he used to as a child during a storm.

She could almost pretend nothing had ever happened, but she knew following that thought would hurt when she came back to the present.

She gently ran her hand through his hair, his hair tie pulled out almost immediately by him when she asked if she could take it out, fingers carding easily through soft hair she remembered being much shorter once long ago, but no less beautiful. She managed to wait long enough for him to calm to the point where she could whisper, “You got stronger with your magic, Little Songbird. What was that spell you used to bring us both all the way to your room?” she asked gently, gnomish soft and light in case of eavesdroppers, incredibly proud of the progress despite her surprise at it.

He had many years to learn, it wasn't as though he had only just shown he was capable of it. She had never thought his magic would stagnate outside her presence, but a powerful spell wasn’t something she expected.

Scanlan flinched back like he'd been startled by her words, like he had tried to forget, for a moment like she had, that no time had passed. She didn’t let him leave her embrace, and he didn’t try as he wiped his face, her keeping him held close, “Dimension door, mama.” he said quietly.

His gnomish, while it sounded strong in her ears, still had an unfortunate undercurrent of being barely used, unlike how she remembered it being when they used it almost every day in the village. It hurt her to hear, but she was so very glad he hadn’t forgotten altogether.

She wanted to tell him that she had searched for him. She had never truly believed she wouldn't find him again, but she knew her Songbird. She knew he might feel guilty that he hadn’t been easier to find, even though he has no reason to believe she had lived. Her baby was silly like that sometimes, even when they lived in the village and sang to get her a few extra coppers and gold.

She smiled sadly at the memory and pulled him closer, kissing his forehead as she wrapped him in a tight hug so he wouldn’t see her tears as they fell quicker. “Tell me about your friends baby,” she said smiling brightly, once she managed to wipe most away and look him in the eye again.

She didn’t want to know what had happened between the years, or tell him about how she had managed to survive and find her way here just yet. She was just grateful he had found friends in that time. They didn’t need to ruin the moment with the bad memories.

* * *

Elaina was aware that the others had all taken refuge inside the keep, of course she had heard the idea suggested by the red dragonborn, that didn't really mean she was able to. Her twins holding her in the middle of the happiest hug she had ever received didn't seem very keen on the concept of letting go.

Who was she to make them stop something when she wasn't really interested in it's end either?

She had missed them so much and they had grown so much more, but she could still tell them apart. She could always, and would always, be able to tell them apart.

“How are you alive?” Vax whispered, voice strained like the question pained him. Knowing him and his natural inclinations for emotions, that he shared with her, it was possible the question did hurt him in some way, “We saw Byroden, the house...”

Vex let her go only long enough to push his head away and stop his sentence, but Elaina knew she was curious as well. Her silence instead of telling him to cut it out was as clear an invitation to share as it always had been, “I decided to leave, after you left. I had no reason to stay, but I may have needed a bit of a push in the beginning. Juniper convinced me, when she visited the village, to come along with her.” She smiled just thinking of the first meeting, wiping the fresh tears away as she held her children a bit away to look at their similarly tear streaked faced. “I’m grateful for that if it meant that I survived to see my twins again.”

Vex had a look about her, something that Elaina wasn’t familiar with, but she felt as though her daughter was seeing something she herself couldn’t notice, some sort of knowing. The look melted away with her tears as she smiled, nodded, “I think we might just owe her our thanks as well.”

Vax nodded, choked up, “Yeah.”

Elaina looked between the both of them, happy she could do that again, noting they both looked as happy as she felt, her heart light, even while still crying. “Should we go inside and see if the others are around? Johanna had some things she wanted to talk to everyone about, and I think it would be better to talk in private,” she said, beckoning them both closer to her again so she could wipe away some of their tears.

Vex glanced towards what must have been her home for some time, if she already had that look about her that Elaina knew she had for what she considered her own, that strangely also extended to the forest near the end of the Keep, “Of course, but first, you should meet Trinket!”

She had no idea who or what Trinket was, and she couldn’t ask before her daughter had grabbed her hand to pull her along to the edge of the forest. She didn’t know if Vax had followed, but she was sure she could feel his presence near her enough to accurate believe he was there as well.

It turned out that Trinket was a bear. He was very nice, after the initial reaction of fear. He was a very good boy.

* * *

Johanna looked around the room as she noticed all of the different instruments and tools she had no name for in the basement workshop her son had brought her down into. It was reminiscent of the workshop he had when he was younger, though it was more put together. She had never made a habit of going down into it or paid much attention to his inventions, but she was fairly sure this room was probably better stocked.

“This looks like a great improvement from the one you had in Whitestone,” she said dryly, completely fucking up whatever she had actually meant to say that would sound encouraging.

Percival glanced around the workshop, as though he hadn’t seen it before, despite it's use. “I was given much better materials to work with,” he said wistfully, once he looked at her again. The smile he gave her was odd and slightly empty, something off about his eyes, but she couldn’t place what it was.

It didn’t matter. Her fingers rapped against her shield as she moved directly in front of him, and pulled him into a tight hug, long overdue by more than just the years the Briarwoods had stolen, “I thought you dead with all the rest in the castle.”

Percival's mouth thinned, expression much darker then she was used to from him. “I...thought the same.” He glanced down at the metal weapon in his hand, the one she hadn’t noticed until that moment. It was obvious who had made it.

“You were in your workshop playing with your inventions when I had left on one of my missions. I suspected you wouldn’t know of that until a few weeks after I was gone. You could not have known I wasn’t there, and I do not blame you,” she explained. She couldn’t blame him for not knowing, but she could still place a bit of blame on him, wasting so much time in his workshop or the library. He hadn’t any time to spend on his actual duties.

He bristled indignantly for only moments before he deflated, and he sighed as he holstered his strange weapon, “I may have survived because I had skills they wanted, and only escaped due to Cassandra sacrificing herself.” He looked up at her as she let him go, apologetic, “I am sorry, but I recently learned from someone I am the last of your children. None, not even father, were spared.”

That much was obvious to Johanna after a five year long search for answers and a way to defeat the scourge. But it still left a bilious taste in her mouth to hear, to have it confirmed aloud by one of her own children. Still, she stood tall. “It's a good time for revenge then, isn't it? Take back out home and kill the unholy creatures that took it over and thought it wise to kill our family.”

He nodded tightly, “I would think so.” She noticed the slight dark mist that had begun to permeate the surrounding room as it grew darker at his words, but didn’t know if that was normal for a tinkering workshop, or not. There was a fire pit after all. He opened his mouth again to say something, but before he could he glanced away for barely a second and it snapped shut. Odd.

He wasn’t the same boy she had known five years ago, but she felt as though that could be said for all of the members of Vox Machina who were children to her own group. Change was unfortunate, but bound to happen, under the circumstances that presented themselves. “I want our home back just as much as you do. I am pleased Pelor allowed our paths to cross so we might get it back together, but no matter what you say, I do not care if you do not want me with you, or if that was what you were going to say to me. You may not need us, you may not need me, but I will not allow my last child to go and save my city or die trying without me.”

She waited until he looked at her again to continue, “Do you understand me, Percival Frederickstien Von Musel Klowwolski De Rolo the Third?”

“Yes, mother,” he replied, sounding put out. She didn’t hug him again, much as she wanted to, but she did smile.

“Let’s go then and round up the others so they all know that we will be joining you.” She waited for him to move in front of her, towards the door, before she spoke again. “I love you, dearling,” she said with a bit of cheer, pleased to see him stumble as his face reddened, before he quickly climbed up the stairs with her not far behind.

* * *

Being invited into the Keep, or really any place that had a protective wall and servants, was a bit intimidating for Elaina. The inside of the keep being somewhat cold and...monochromatic was the best she could word it, helped somewhat to ground her from the more grand buildings she had been in at times. Her children adding to the color as they lead her to the kitchen, Juniper sitting with her son at the table there, and Vilya with her daughter in chairs by the cabinets, also helped.

Juniper smiled at her when she noticed them coming in, waving to her as she held her son a bit closer to continue some whispered gnomish conversation, warming something in her chest, knowing her face burned even while she smiled back. “You must be the twins. Vax’ildan and Vex’ahlia. I’ve been told a lot about you.” she said warmly, once she finished whispering to Scanlan.

Vax took a seat at the table opposite Juniper. “I’m Vax’ildan, Vax. It's great meeting you. We rely on Scanlan a lot. Thank you for what you’ve done for my mother,” he said in one swift breath, that Elaina was sure he had been holding since she had explained herself. She was a bit concerned, but Juniper’s small giggle stopped her from intervening to tell him to breath.

Vex walked up behind him instead of taking a seat, looking much calmer and more in control after leaving Trinket to wait outside the keep. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Shorthalt.”

Elaina winced when the laughter left her eyes and Juniper pulled Scanlan protectively closer, strong enough for him to wince. “Oh fuck no. Where did you hear that fucking name?” she asked, pure hatred Elaina was familiar with hearing during some late night conversations dripping from her words.

That's...Elaina should probably do something. She could see that both the twins had frozen and were probably confused the same as Scanlan had. “Shorthalt is not Junipers last name, Vex.”

She watched Vax as he looked between both gnomes, eyes narrowed as he seemed to be trying to figure something out. “But it’s Scanlan’s?”

Juniper immediately whipped her head to Scanlan, who looked immediately guilty, like he had just gotten caught for something-- a look Elaina had gotten used to whenever Juniper caught something she didn’t particularly like. “Why would you use that horrible fuck’s name, Scanlan?” she asked, deceptively calm, keeping him close so he couldn't, presumably, get away.

Scanlan resembled a cornered animal, both cowed by his mother and visibly confused, “You told me about the name but not much else?” he tried, before he broke under Junipers careful gaze,  “I thought that was our last name!”

Juniper softened, but Elaina noticed, didn’t loosen her hold on him, “I know you were young, but I told you about your father and the names he went by. The fucking piece of shit who doesn't deserve a child to take his name, and I never wanted you to associate yourself with that useless--” Throughout her words, her expression had gotten darker as her words dripped with more vitriol, until she’d finally switched to Gnomish, so Elaina could no longer follow what was being said.

The blush however on the white haired gnome, she noticed standing beside the goliath in the hallway, and the clear shock on Scanlan’s face, ears pricked up as he listened to Juniper, meant she was probably not saying anything pleasant. Not like Elaina expected anything pleasant, after they had both shared their own issues with some of the men in their lives. Her twins she knew couldn’t understand the conversation, but they looked as into listening as the goliath did.

Scanlan swallowed, pale and looking slightly unnerved, but not moving away from his mother even when she finally let her protective hug go. “So uh, what is your last name then?”

Juniper smiled, previous anger completely gone as she swiped some of his hair away from his face. “Bliss. Juniper Bliss, mother to my Little Songbird, Scanlan Bliss.”

Vex sat down beside her brother while Scanlan blinked, smile easily apparent even from Elaina’s position stood behind them both so she could see the four of them. “So pleased to meet you, Juniper.” she said.

“Wow,” Vilya’s daughter muttered, just loud enough for Elaina to catch just as the dragonborn grabbed her attention and started talking to her quietly.

Watching the conversations happening around her as they started up, Elaina felt she was the first to hear the sound of footsteps in the hallway as Percival, with Johanna directly behind, joined everyone in the kitchen. Her own group and Vox Machina’s conversations stopped abruptly as they noticed the two, both appearing determined the moment they entered.

Johanna glanced at the children, and the members who did not have a parent present, before her eyes caught Elaina’s own and switched to focus on what she hoped was the room at large and not just herself, “I’ve spoken to my son, and we have agreed that we, Monstrum Magistra, will be accompanying you to Whitestone. I believe that it's about time that I got my fucking city back and returned it to normal from the vampiric disease that plagues it.” she announced, before she walked past Elaina and out of the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm probably never going to write multiple POV's in a single chapter again, because this was fucking killing me the whole time! I hope you guys enjoy and feel free to comment. Tell me what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think!


End file.
